The Real Housewives of New Jersey
The Real Housewives of New Jersey (abbreviated RHONJ) is an American reality television series that premiered on May 12, 2009, on Bravo. Developed as the fourth installment of The Real Housewives franchise, it has aired ten seasons and focuses on the personal and professional lives of several women residing in New Jersey. The current cast consists of Teresa Giudice, Melissa Gorga, Dolores Catania, Margaret Josephs, Jennifer Aydin and Jackie Goldschneider, with Danielle Staub serving as a friend of the housewives. Previously-featured cast members include original cast members Jacqueline Laurita, Caroline Manzo and Dina Manzo; and later additions Kathy Wakile, Teresa Aprea, Amber Marchese, Nicole Napolitano, and Siggy Flicker. The success of the show has resulted in the spin-offs Manzo'd with Children and Teresa Checks In. Overview and Casting Seasons 1-5 The Real Housewives of New Jersey was announced when Bravo released its 2008-2009 programming on April 15, 2008. The first season premiered on May 12, 2009, and starred Caroline Manzo, Jacqueline Laurita, Teresa giudice, Dina Manzo and Danielle Staub. For the first time in the franchise, the series followed housewives who are related to one another: sisters Caroline and Dina are married to brothers Albert and Tommy Manzo, and Jacqueline Laurita is married to Caroline and Dina's brother, Chris Laurita. Dina and Tommy Manzo would later end up separated. The second season premiered on May 3, 2010, with Dina Manzo departing the series after the seventh episode. Staub left the show after the second season. The third season premiered on May 16, 2011, with new housewives Melissa Gorga and Kathy Wakile. It delivered the highest rated season premiere in the network's history and the highest rated season premiere in The Real Housewives franchise at the time. The fourth season premiered on April 22, 2012. The fifth season premiered on June 2, 2013. Caroline Manzo and Laurita left the show after the fifth season. Seasons 6-present The sixth season premiered on July 13, 2014. It featured the return of Dina Manzo as a full-time cast member and new cast members Amber Marchese, Teresa Aprea and Nicole Napolitano. Wakile was demoted to a "friend of the housewives" role, while Laurita appeared as a guest. Marchese, Aprea, Napolitano and Dina Manzo left the show after the sixth season. Laurita returned as a full-time cast member in the seventh season, which premiered on July 10, 2016. The season also featured Dolores Catania and Siggy Flicker as new cast members, while Wakile and Rosie Pierri appeared as "friends of the housewives". Aprea and Napolitano also appeared as guests. The season marked as the final appearance of Laurita, Wakile and Pierri in the show. Staub returned in the show as friend of the housewives for the eighth season which premiered on October 4, 2017. It also featured Margaret Josephs as the new cast member. Flicker left the show afterwards. The ninth season premiered on November 7, 2018, featuring Jennifer Aydin and Jackie Goldschneider joining the cast. While Staub returned as a friend once again. The tenth season premiered on November 6, 2019, featuring the cast of the previous season. In January 2020, Staub stated she is leaving the series for the second time. Timeline of Housewives Episodes See Also: List of RHONJ Episodes Spin-offs *Boys to Manzo *Manzo'd with Children *Teresa Checks In The series' success has resulted in a development of spin-off series. Caroline Manzo's children Albie and Chris had a web series spin-off alongside their roommate and friend Greg Bennett, Boys to Manzo which premiered on May 30, 2011. Caroline Manzo, who was part of the original cast of the show, quit the series due to involvement in the production of a new show, Manzo'd with Children. The show premiered on October 5, 2014 on Bravo. The reality series follows the daily life of Manzo and her family and lasted for three seasons. In October 2015, a three episode spin-off, entitled Teresa Checks In premiered. It featured the life of the Giudice family during the aftermath of Teresa Giudice being sentenced to prison. The series featured cast members of The Real Housewives of New Jersey, Melissa Gorga and Rosie Pierri. In December 2018, an after show featuring Season 9's cast was released online through Bravo.com and YouTube. It featured their reactions to the most recent episode and thoughts on the season. An after show for the tenth season started streaming online on December 11, 2019. Category:The Real Housewives Category:RHONJ Category:American TV Category:Bravo